maoistwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sino-Soviet border conflict
The Sino-Soviet border conflict of 1969 was a series of armed clashes between the Soviet Union and People's Republic of China, occurring at the height of the Sino-Soviet split of the 1960s. An island in the Ussuri River, called Zhenbao Island (珍宝岛) by the Chinese and Damansky Island (Остров Даманский) by the Soviets, almost led the Soviet Union and People's Republic of China to war in 1969. 1969 border conflict Tension built up during the late 1960s along the 4,380 km (2,738 mi) border, where 658,000 Soviet troops faced 814,000 Chinese troops. On March 2, 1969 a Soviet patrol and Chinese forces came into conflict. Both sides claimed that the other side attacked first. The Soviets suffered 31 dead and 14 wounded. They then retaliated by bombarding Chinese troop concentrations in Manchuria and by storming Damansky/Zhenbao Island. The Soviet forces claimed that the Chinese suffered 800 casualties while the Soviets only had 60 killed or wounded. The Chinese claim to have suffered only a few casualties, far less than Soviet losses. The Soviets claimed that the Chinese Army used the tactic of advancing while surrounded with civilians, farmers, and their animals. After a series of further clashes in this area and in Central Asia, each side prepared for nuclear confrontation. It was only when the Soviet Premier Aleksey Kosygin visited Beijing on his way home from the funeral of Ho Chi Minh in Hanoi that a political solution cooled the situation. The border dispute was suspended, but not actually resolved, and both sides continued their military build-up along the border. Border negotiations in the 1990s :Main article }|s}}: 1991 Sino-Russian border agreement } | }|, | and }} }}} } | }|, |, and }} }}} } | }|, |, and }} }}} } |, and }}} }| (too many parameters in )}} Serious border demarcation negotiations did not occur until shortly before the end of the Soviet Union in 1991. In particular, both sides agree that Damansky/Zhenbao Island belongs to China. (Both sides claimed the island was under their control at the time of the agreement.) On October 17, 1995 an agreement over the last 54 km stretch of the border was reached, but the question of control over three islands in the Amur and Argun rivers was left to be settled. In a border agreement between Russia and China, signed on 14 October, 2004, that dispute was finally resolved. In the agreement, China was granted control over Tarabarov Island (Yinlong Island) and approximately 50% of Bolshoy Ussuriysky Island (Heixiazi Island) near Khabarovsk. China's Standing Committee of the National People's Congress ratified this agreement on April 27, 2005 with the Russian Duma following suit on May 20, 2005. The transfer was finalized on June 2, 2005, when the agreement was signed by Chinese Foreign Minister Li Zhaoxing and Russian Minister of Foreign Affairs Sergei Lavrov. Notes 1, 2. Exploring Chinese History, 1969 Border Conflict See also *History of the Soviet Union (1953-1985) *History of the People's Republic of China *Foreign relations of China *Sino-Soviet split External links *Map showing some of the disputed areas *Damanski-Zhenbao website Category:Sino-Soviet relations Category:Cold War military history of the Soviet Union Category:History of Manchuria Category:History of the People's Republic of China Category:Wars involving China de:Zwischenfall am Ussuri fr:Conflit frontalier sino-soviétique de 1969 ko:중소국경분쟁 he:סכסוך הגבולות הסיני-סובייטי (1969) lt:Kinijos-Sovietų Sąjungos pasienio konfliktas ja:中ソ国境紛争 pl:Konflikt nad Ussuri ru:Пограничный конфликт на острове Даманский zh:中苏边界冲突